Kuriere was Dich schmerzt
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Eine kurze HouseWilson Slashfic darüber, wie sie zusammen kommen könnten. AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


Die Originalstory „Cure What Ails Ya" von Kagedtiger ist ebenfalls hier bei zu finden

------------------  
**Notes/Disclaimer:**** Ich habe immer gedacht, wenn House und Wilson tatsächlich jemals zusammen kommen würden, würde das eine Menge Anschreierei und Ausflipperei beinhalten, ebenso wie „Snarkiness" (A/Ü Knurrigkeit?Grübel). Vielleicht nicht genau so, wie ich es beschrieben habe, aber es ist gegenwärtig mein bester Treffer. Die beiden sind ein verdammt schwerer Brocken, um sie In-Charakter zu beschreiben.**

**Außerdem gehört mir Dr. House nicht, und auch sonst keiner der Charaktere. **

** Kagedtiger**

**Dito, mir gehört sogar noch weniger, nicht mal die Story, ich durfte sie aber immerhin übersetzen.**

**Dankeschön an Lapislazuli fürs Betalesen und Tippfehler suchen!**

** Mr.Spock**

Kuriere, was Dich schmerzt.

„Sie hat mit dir Schluss gemacht, oder", sagte House ohne von seinem Gameboy aufzusehen.

Wilson zögerte, die Mappe in seiner Hand schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über der Oberfläche von House's Schreibtisch. „Häh?"

„Deine neue Freundin. Schwester Wie-groß-sind-ihre-Titten aus der Klinik. Sie hat dich fallen lassen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte Wilson mit ärgerlicher Stimme. „Hier sind deine Test-Ergebnisse." Er ließ die Mappe auf House's Schreibtisch fallen und wollte das Büro verlassen.

„Versuch nicht, mir vorzumachen, du wärst nicht deprimiert", sagte House, schaltete seinen Gameboy aus und deponierte ihn auf der Mappe mit den Test-Ergebnissen, bevor er sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Du trägst deine Gute-Laune-Krawatte. Die trägst du immer nur dann, wenn irgendwas Scheiße gelaufen ist."

„Ich mag diese Krawatte", murmelte Wilson, aber er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu House um. „Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mich mit Schwester Keen getroffen habe?"

House verdrehte die Augen. „Machst du Witze? Ich weiß immer alles. Du bist nicht in der Lage, etwas vor mir zu verbergen. Ich bin der allwissende, alles sehende House. Verbeug dich vor mir."

Wilson warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Ich habe euch beide im Pausenraum beim Herummachen gesehen", führte House weiter aus.

Wilson nickte resigniert.

„Ehrlich", sagte House und hob eine Augenbraue. „Halt dich mit der Zunge zurück. Du hast ausgesehen wie ein Ameisenbär."

Wilson schloss die Augen und kniff sich in das Nasenbein. „Bist du jetzt fertig mit deiner Spötterei? Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ebenso gut wie sie dich hat fallen lassen." House legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch. „Es hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert. Ich würde dich ja fragen, was zum Teufel du dir dabei gedacht hattest, aber ich weiß, dass du gar nicht gedacht hast."

Wilson zögerte, er sah aus, als ob er versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er fassungslos, amüsiert oder beleidigt sein sollte und tendierte zum Beleidigt-Sein. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du dazu kommst, an meinen Beziehungen herum zumäkeln", sagte er. „Noch mal zum Mitschreiben, ich bin geschieden. Darf ich nicht mein Leben neu beginnen und wieder Verabredungen haben?"

„Verabredungen", House heuchelte Überraschung. „So nennst du das also?"

Wilson seufzte. „Ja, vielleicht habe ich auch nur ein bisschen Spaß gehabt. Das ist kein Verbrechen."

„Wenn es nur ein bisschen Spaß gewesen wäre, hätte es sich nicht so lange hingezogen wie es der Fall war. Du hattest eine Affäre, bloß dass du, jetzt wo du geschieden bist, es nicht mehr hinter jemandes Rücken tun musst."

„Ich hatte keine Affäre", protestierte Wilson.

Angeregt hob House seine Augenbrauen. „Oh. Also, wenn du geplant hattest, dich wieder zu verabreden, war sie einfach perfekt für dich. Wirklich."

Wilsons Ärger wuchs stetig. „Also habe ich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen!"

„Sofern es Beziehungen angeht bist du dafür berüchtigt", sagte House.

„Ich bin nicht perfekt! Das ist keiner, House, nicht mal du."

House ignorierte seine Erwiderung. „Für jede Krankheit gibt e seine Ursache. Weißt du, was die Ursache deiner Krankheit ist, Wilson?"

„Nein", presste Wilson verärgert heraus, "aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du es mir sagen wirst."

„Du bist verzweifelt in mich verliebt", sagte House nüchtern.

Für einen Moment stand Wilson völlig unbewegt da und starrte House mit offenem Mund an. Die pure Dreistigkeit dieser Aussage hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. „Entschuldige, _was_ war das?"

„Du liebst mich", wiederholte House ruhig.

Wilson blinzelte, warf die Hand empor, öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn wieder, durchschritt den Raum zur Hälfte, drehte sich zu House um, öffnete seinen Mund wieder, schloss ihn abermals, wollte sich wegdrehen, drehte sich wieder zurück und sagte: „Schön, aber da liegst du falsch. Weil ich dich hasse." Er drehte sich um und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Vielleicht hasst du mich", rief House ihm nach als er ging, „aber ich liege niemals falsch."

Es ergab sich dann, dass House Wilson erst drei Tage später wieder traf. Es war nicht notwendigerweise so, dass Wilson ihm aus dem Weg ging, es wurde eine Konferenz abgehalten und notwendige Pflichten mussten erfüllt werden und natürlich gab es auch immer Zeiten, in denen sie sich nicht über den Weg liefen. Es hätte einfach nur Zufall sein können, dass sie sich immer verpassten. Aber drei Tage später begannen die Anzahl der Zufälle, verdächtig zu werden.

House saß wieder einmal an seinem Schreibtisch und sah zum xten Male die Test-Ergebnisse durch, die Wilson ihm gebracht hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm weitere Erkenntnisse liefern würden oder etwas entdecken würde, was ihm bisher entgangen war, als Wilson durch die Tür stürmte, sein weißer Kittel flatterte hinter ihm drein. Für einige Sekunden stand er schwer atmend mitten im Raum.

House sah ihn neugierig an, schloss die Mappe und stand auf, mit der Absicht, zu ihm herüber zu gehen. Bevor er diese Absicht jedoch in die Tat umsetzen konnte, stürzte Wilson auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn rau.

„Ich _hasse_ dich!" sagte Wilson als sie sich voneinander lösten.

House lächelte spöttisch. „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

„Woher wusstest du das, House? Woher weißt du _immer _alles?"

House zuckte die Achseln. „Diagnosen erstellen ist meine Spezialität. Ich erkenne die Symptome. Alle deine Beziehungen gingen in die Brüche. Weißt du, was der gemeinsame Faktor darin war? Du. Weißt du, mit wem du deine Zeit verbracht hast, sogar die Feiertage, die du mit deinen Lieben und deiner Familie verbringen solltest?"

Wilson ächzte. „Du bist ein furchtbarer Mensch, House."

„Furchtbar", stimmte House zu, „aber sehr scharfsinnig. Und ich lag richtig. Vergiss nicht, dass ich Recht hatte."

Wilson trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte auf den Boden. „Und was jetzt", wollte er wissen. „Jetzt, wo du es weißt und ich es weiß. Wohin führt uns das jetzt? Was machen wir damit?"

„Nun", sagte House trocken, „du könntest mir immer Blumen und Pralinen mitbringen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Wilson, er hätte das Ernst gemeint, solange, bis er aufsah. Er sah House böse an. „Würde es dich umbringen, einmal in deinem Leben die Gefühle eines anderen zu berücksichtigen", sagte er unglücklich.

„Warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen", witzelte House, doch er lenkte ein, als er den müden Ausdruck auf Wilsons Gesicht sah. „Na schön, in Ordnung. Nun, wie du vielleicht weißt oder auch nicht weißt bin ich zufälligerweise gerade ein Single."

Wilson schaute ungläubig. „Das… das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du schlägst tatsächlich vor, es zu versuchen. Bist du _verrückt_?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Du willst es. Ich will es."

„Warum nicht? Warum NICHT? Wei-" , Wilson unterbrach sich plötzlich selbst in seiner Anschnauzerei. „Du willst es?"

House zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich bin willig es zu versuchen. Teufel, wenn ich dich nicht aushalte und dich abschießen muss, weiß ich zumindest, dass ich nicht der Erste bin. Ich kann mir sogar Tipps holen von Schwester Scharfe-Titten."

Wilson sagte gar nichts und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mit wem, glaubst du, verbringe ich alle meine Feiertage", sagte House schließlich. „Zähl eins und eins zusammen."

„Das ist eine furchtbare Idee", sagte Wilson.

„Vielleicht", stimmte House zu und da er schon einmal da war, küsste er ihn.

„Ich meine das ernst", sagte Wilson, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Eine wirklich furchtbare Idee."

„Das ist vollkommen möglich", stimmte House ihm abermals zu, „allerdings hast du nicht gerade das beste Gespür dafür, was in einer Beziehung gut für dich ist."

„Mittelmäßig genug", gab Wilson zu.

„Dann gehen wir es an", fragte House.

„Könnten wir ebenso gut", sagte Wilson seufzend. „Weiß Gott, wenn ich es schon so lange mit dir ausgehalten habe, kann es nicht mehr viel schlimmer werden."

„Du würdest überrascht sein", sagte House philosophisch.

Wilson lachte in sich hinein. Er klang erschöpft. „Ich werde das wirklich bereuen, oder", fragte er.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte House. „Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Arzt. Für gewöhnlich erkenne ich eine Heilmethode wenn ich sie sehe."

- THE END -


End file.
